Joy and Sorrow
Just a little introduction for a new character of mine. One who isn't from Lomikrovi! gasp. Joy and Sorrow Polar had one of those days. He fell out of bed in the morning, crushing his cat, who was not pleased. After bandaging his mutilated face he missed the bus to work, and by the time he had finally jogged all the way there he was fired. And then, because fate despises him so it had started to rain. It was better this way. Polar avoided looking on the bright side, but if he did, he would note that the rain did wash away all his sweat. A kid on his bicycle ran over his foot. The feeling of walking on a shattered toe bone would have gotten to most people, but Polar was pretty well used to stuff like this. That's not to say he wasn't miserable, but he was far from his limit. It was then he saw it. He should have looked away. He knew he should have. But he couldn't help but watch. A man on a motorcycle was attempting to jump a giant pool of pudding, chocolate by the looks of it. Polar let out a slight giggle, but quickly bit his tongue. The man also happened to be wearing a suit made out of some kind of cheese. Polar bit a little harder as a laugh tried to force its way up his throat. The man revved the engine, and waved to his fans. he then soared up the ramp and into the air. He appeared to fly. There was not a way he couldn't make the jump at the rate he was standing. But because life likes to prove us all wrong sometimes, a bird crashed into the man's helmet, a duck actually. The motorcycle man flew back into the pudding, splashing all those who had gathered around the pool. "Haha..." Polar couldn't hold it back any longer. "Hahahaha!" A plus sign appeared on his forehead as his skin started to turn a sickly yellow. His voice was becoming deeper and more monstrous with each "Ha" that escaped from his mouth. Muscles grew out, pushing his clothes to their limit, and his irises sank into the back of his head. By the time this transformation had finished Polar, a stick man as he had been called by peers, now stood at seven foot and had muscles that could make a bodybuilder jealous. Electricity danced across his skin. "HAHAHA!" His demonic voice echoed across the city. * * * Polar woke up the next day on concrete. he tried to remember how he got there, but by the time he did he wished he hadn't. Buildings had been torn apart, light posts ripped out of the ground and thrown here and there, bodies of countless people lied down in the streets. Polar clenched his fists. It was his fault. He was the reason this had happened. This wasn't the first time Polar had gone positive, but he vowed it would be his last. Category:Short Stories Category:Groxiuos